


Life's Full Of Surprises

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Violence, break-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: Sometimes you've got to pick up the pieces and keep moving forwards. Don't ever look back...When things turn sour between Sebastian and Lewis, it's up to Daniel to pick up the pieces.





	1. Alone

Sebastian slumped against the closed door, his body falling to the floor. _Nobody likes you._ He drew his knees to his body, resting his forehead against the rough denim of his jeans. He took a deep breath, trying to still his shaking body. But it was useless. His heart was pounding against his chest, it felt like all oxygen had been pulled from the room. _You don’t belong on the grid._ The words echoed around Sebastian’s head. They teased and taunted him as he remembered the hatred with which they’d been shouted. _You’re a waste of space._ Seb pressed the palms of his hands heavily against his eyes as the four walls around him began to swirl into a pattern of colours. He didn’t know what to do.He felt like he was falling, no way to stop. _I don’t love you, I never did._ He could feel the tears threatening to fall, like they had done since he’d left. With no energy left, he started crying uncontrollably, letting the bubbles of emotion spill over his eyelashes, hit his cheeks and fall from his chin. _There’s someone else, she’s prettier than you._ The skin around his left eye began to throb, the skin already beginning to swell.

Huge, fat sobs escaped from between Sebastian’s parted lips as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He swiped blindly at the screen, the words blurring through the tears. He didn’t know what else to do, who else to call. He had no-one. The phone began to ring.

“I-” Sebastian began, taking a deep breath, “I need your help…”

He put the phone down, barely hearing the audible intake of breath as the other person gasped in surprise.  
\---

There was a knock on the door. Sebastian jumped, his eyes widening in fear. Had he come back? He wasn’t sure how long it had been, how long he’d been sitting and staring numbly at the wall. It was beginning to get cold, his bare arms shivering. But he barely felt it. The sky outside was beginning to get dark, the sun setting below the horizon. It had clearly been a while. His fingers clenched into fists, the nails digging crescents into his palms as his knuckles discoloured to a pale white. He sat still, waiting in anticipation. 

“Seb?” The voice called from behind the front door. It was soft and caring, an Australian twang to the accent. It was only then that Sebastian remembered he’d called his ex-teammate, Dan, “Seb? Let me in mate.” He tried again.

Sebastian’s shoulders slumped in relief as he let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He pulled himself from the floor and stumbled forwards, opening the door. As soon as Dan had stepped inside, Seb wrapped his arms tightly around him. He buried his face in the crook of Dan’s neck as the sobs started again.

Surprised, Dan held Sebastian tight. One hand rested against the curve of his waist, supporting the weight of the German driver while the other rubbed soothing circles against his back. He wasn’t sure what to do, how to react in situations like these. When he’d received the phone call from Sebastian, he hadn’t been expecting it. They weren’t particularly close anymore, having gone separate ways after Seb moved to Ferrari. But he’d heard the desperation and upset in Sebastian’s voice. And he’d dropped everything to come.

After a while, Sebastian’s sobs began to subside. He let out a shaky breath before pulling away from Dan’s embrace. His gaze dropped to the floor as he mumbled a simple apology to the man before him, “Sorry.”

“Hey Seb, there’s no need to apologise. I’m always here for you buddy...” As he spoke, Dan looked at the German. He spotted the bruise surrounding Sebastian’s bloodshot eye, vibrant reds and purples shading the skin. He could see the swelling take place, the skin raised. It looked painful. Dan reached out, his fingers ghosting over the sensitive skin. Seb winced at the light touch. “What happened?” Dan asked curiously, his voice expressing the concern and worry he felt for his ex-teammate. When they’d been racing together, there’d always been something between the two of them, a friendship stronger than most. And standing here, before the broken looking Sebastian, he just wanted to make everything better. 

Sebastian fingered the hem of his Ferrari shirt, playing with the worn material. He looked with sudden interest at the carpet as he opened his mouth. But no words came out. How was he meant to explain? Dan would take pity on him, be embarrassed for him. That’s not what he wanted.

Dan rested his hand against Sebastian’s shoulder, watching as he flinched slightly before relaxing into the touch, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” He said softly. He knew it was something bad, there was physical evidence of that but he didn’t want to push Sebastian, not when he was clearly hurting so much.

Seb shook his head, “He-” Seb paused for a moment as he took a deep breath, trying to steady his voice. “He broke up with me. He said some horrible things and hit me. I’m sorry, I didn’t know who else to call.”

Dan frowned, he wasn’t aware Sebastian had even been in a relationship. They’d drifted apart more than he’d initially realised, “Who? Who broke up with you Seb? Who did this to you?” He had to know the person responsible.

Seb spoke quietly, voice barely above a whisper, “It was Lewis…”


	2. Revelations

Lewis. Lewis Hamilton. At the mention of his name, Dan felt an unusual anger surge through his body. He wanted to find the driver, wanted to wipe the smug smile off his face. He wanted Lewis to experience the same pain he’d put Sebastian through. He wanted to hear the sickening thud of skin against skin, fist connecting with bone. But he couldn’t. Not when Sebastian needed him so. 

The blonde hair and blue eyes always gave Sebastian an air of innocence, appearing more youthful than his actual age. But coupled with the clean shaven face and red rimmed eyes, he looked more childlike than ever. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Dan was the younger of the two. Dan wrapped his arms tightly around Sebastian, scooping the smaller man into a hug. He rested his chin against Seb’s head, the soft messy strands of hair tickling his skin. He smiled sadly as he watched Sebastian’s head nuzzle into his chest, his eyes momentarily closing, “I’m so sorry Seb…” He murmured. He didn’t know what he could do, how he could make any of this better, if that was even possible. He hated seeing his friend hurting, hated feeling so helpless.

They stood still for a moment, wrapped in each other’s embrace until Dan gently guided Sebastian into the living room, sitting him down on the settee. Dan perched on the seat next to him, watching the blonde, “Has he done this before?” He asked hesitantly, fearing the answer. To his horror, Seb nodded. 

“Just once.” He mumbled, his voice raw with emotion, “But it was my fault.”

Dan narrowed his eyes, “It’s not your fault Seb.” He answered seriously, resting his hand against Seb’s knee.

Sebastian shook his head, no. His fingers brushed against the hem of his t-shirt before he pulled it with difficulty up to expose his muscled chest. Against the pale skin, the yellows and greens of a faded bruise stood out horribly. It was spread across his ribcage, covering the majority of his chest. On instinct, his fingers pressed against the sensitive skin, wincing in pain at the contact, “It was an accident.” He whispered, “I lost his favourite hat and he got angry. He apologised straight away.”

At the sight of Sebastian’s skin, Dan froze in shock. His eyes roamed over the pale expanse of Seb’s chest. It looked a couple of days old at least. He wondered how Seb had managed to race the previous circuit. It was in the exact position Sebastian’s seatbelt would have rested, the material would have dug into his bruised skin. He would have been suffering each and every corner, hurting all through the race. How had no one noticed? “Oh Seb…” He breathed, moving so that he sat beside the other man. “You can’t blame yourself. It’s not your fault.” He repeated, wanting to reiterate his point. He had no idea how Sebastian could blame himself for the bruising covering his body. He placed his hand gently against Sebastian’s arm, surprised at the cold temperature of his skin. He pulled away, his hands moving the bottom of his hoodie as he slid it from his body and pushed it into the hands of Sebastian, “You’re freezing.” He said as Seb looked curiously at the material. 

“Am I?” He asked, he hadn’t realised how cold it was in the room. He hadn’t realised much, still in a state of shock. Regardless, he slipped the hoodie over his body and smiled slightly as it swamped his smaller frame, “Thanks.” He mumbled. 

Dan slid his arm around Seb’s shoulder, pulling the smaller man towards him. He held Seb close as the tears began to fall, rocking his body gently. He petted Seb’s hair, hoping it offered some form of comfort to the German.

Once the crying had stopped, Sebastian nestled himself into Dan’s body, resting his head against his chest. He could hear the constant beating of Dan’s heartbeat, the sound soothing to his ear. He listened to the thump thump thump and soon felt his eyes begin to grow heavy. It had been a difficult day, one full of emotional turmoil but now, here in Dan’s arms he could finally relax. There was something about the Australian that had comforted him, even during their days working together. With every inhale, he was pleased to be met with the sweet scent of coffee and chocolate, a stark contrast to Lewis’ sharp aftershave. Everything about the two men was different, Lewis always looking out for himself while Dan only cared about others. He let his eyes flutter shut, the long lashes resting against his cheekbones. It wasn’t long before his body pulled him into an unconscious slumber.

Dan heard Sebastian’s breathing even out as he fell asleep. He brought his hand up and gently brushed the few strands that had fallen into his eyes, “It’s going to be okay Seb. Everything’s going to be alright.” He murmured softly, not wanting to wake the other man. He hoped there was truth to his words, desperately wanted to right the wrong. But only time could tell. 

After a while, Dan decided Seb couldn’t remain asleep on the sofa, that he would end up hurting his neck or back. He gently prodded at Sebastian’s cheek as he called softly, “Seb. Wake up Seb…”

Sebastian grumbled and turned away, still fast asleep.

Dan tried again, this time speaking a little louder. It took a moment before Seb was blinking sleepily, his head turned to one side as if questioning his rude awakening. “Sorry mate but you can’t sleep on the sofa.” Dan replied, pushing slightly at Sebastian’s shoulder. Once up, Dan guided Sebastian upstairs, resting his hand against the small of his back so that he wouldn’t fall in his sleepy state. Almost as soon as the bedroom door had been opened, Sebastian collapsed in a heap on the bed. He hadn’t bothered to remove his shoes or his jeans before letting his eyes fall closed again. With a slight smile, Dan took a step closer and swiftly removed the two shoes from his feet before making a start on the jeans, unbuttoning them before sliding them down Seb’s legs. He then pulled the blanket at the bottom of the bed and positioned it over the sleeping figure. Just before Dan could turn and leave, warm fingers slid around his wrist,

“Stay.” It was a statement rather than a question, “I don’t want to be here by myself.” 

Of course. Dan couldn’t abandon Sebastian, not when he had been the blonde’s first port of call. He could leave Seb. And so rather than turning away, he kicked his own shoes from his feet and removed his own trousers, leaving him in just his boxer shorts and a t-shirt before climbing into bed beside him. He didn’t mind when Seb curled close, resting against his chest.


	3. Falling

Sebastian awoke with a start. A beeping echoed around the room and it took him a few moments to realise it was his alarm. He fumbled with his phone, pressing the cool metal blindly until the room was bathed in silence. Sebastian rubbed at his eyes, trying to push away the sleepy haze. He winced as he was met with a sudden pain, the skin around his eye throbbing. It was only then that he remembered. The events of the previous evening came flooding back, hitting him with a wave of sadness. As his eyes filled with tears, he recalled the way Lewis had clenched his fist before lunging forwards, his face radiating with pain at the violent contact. He let out a sob, bringing his arms tightly around his body. 

“Seb?” A soft voice called, slurring slightly with sleep. It made Sebastian jump, having forgotten about the other man in his bed. 

“Sorry…” Seb mumbled, pushing his face into the pillow as he carelessly wiped away the tears with the sleeve of Dan’s hoodie.

“Hey…” Dan murmured, moving along the bed until he was lying behind Sebastian. He slipped one arm around his waist while the other brushed across Seb’s cheek, the pad of his thumb collecting the fallen tears, “It’s alright to cry Sebby…” He held Sebastian’s body close. The warmth of Dan’s body was comforting to Sebastian, his grip reassuring. Seb felt like he was drowning, falling head first into a pool of water. As he tried to breath deeply, he focused on the soothing circles rubbed into his skin. It was grounding.

It took a few moments before Sebastian let out a final sob, his body stilling. He turned his head, peering over his shoulder to look at the Australian, “Sorry.” He said again.

Dan smiled sadly, “You don’t need to apologise to me Seb.”

“Sorry.” He repeated before laughing slightly, the noise sounded forced and unlike his usual chuckle. It was silent for a moment before Sebastian spoke again, “Scheiße” He cursed aloud as he glanced at the clock on the wall. He pushed at Dan’s grip around his waist, hurrying to push the duvet away from his body, “I have to be at the airport in two hours.” He said, frantically searching the piles of discarded clothing on the floor until his fingers came into contact with the rough denim of his jeans from the previous day. 

Dan watched as Sebastian moved across the room, throwing a few items of clothing into a small holdall, “Are you sure you’re up to travelling?” He asked, his voice laced with concern.  
Seb nodded, “I have to be, Maurizio wants me in Brazil early.” He forced his lips to curve into a smile, trying to make himself look vaguely happy. If he couldn’t feel it, at least he could pretend. 

The race. Dan frowned, “You don’t have to go Seb, we could call him and explai-”

“No!” Sebastian interrupted. “No. I need this Dan, I just need everything to be normal just for a bit.” He didn’t want to explain everything again and the last thing he wanted was for it to become public knowledge. He would be alright. 

Dan nodded hesitantly, he knew he couldn’t force Sebastian to do anything. The German was stubborn, once he had his mind set on something, there was no changing it. “At least let me drive you to the airport?” He suggested.

Sebastian smiled, it was nice to have a friend that cared. He grabbed his sunglasses and slipped them over the bridge of his nose, concealing the swollen skin from the world outside. On his way out of the house, he ignored the framed photographs and the newspaper clippings. He would deal with those when he came home, for now they weren’t important.

The journey to the airport was relatively easy, barely any traffic on the roads. They had travelled mostly in a companionable silence, neither man finding the need to talk about anything other than the odd comment about something in the racing world or about the countryside they travelled through. Before Sebastian knew it, he was standing in the airport. 

He turned to Dan. Seb wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck, stepping close to the Australian before leaning forwards so that his warm breath tickled Dan’s ear, “Thank you for staying last night, it meant a lot.” He was lucky that Dan had been around to comfort him late into the night. Sebastian couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if Dan hadn’t answered his phone call or refused to come over. How long would he have stayed sitting in that spot? Would he have acted on the overwhelming sadness? Turned to alcohol? Or something worse? He pushed away the thoughts as he said his goodbyes to his companion, looking forward to seeing him in the next few days.

It was only as he stepped onto the plane that he realised Dan’s hoodie still covered his body. It felt nice.


	4. Lonely

Sebastian awoke feeling dazed. He sat upright, blinking blearily in his dimly lit surroundings. It took him a moment to place where he was before he remembered he was sitting in the uncomfortable seat of an airplane. At least that explained the discomfort in his neck. He rolled his shoulders back, stretching out his tired muscles, relishing in the satisfying clicks that escaped each joint. The sunglasses still rested on the bridge of his nose, pressing slightly into the soft skin. Seb pulled the hoodie tight around his body, the material soft against his skin. The faint scent of chocolate and coffee filled his nostrils, bringing comfort to him. It was almost like Dan was beside him. 

Thinking of the Australian, Seb pulled his phone from his pocket to send a message of his thanks for the previous evening. As he turned it on, having switched it off for take-off, he was surprised by the series of messages that appeared on the screen.

 **12:55 Dan:** Hope you have a good flight :)   
**13:00 Dan:** Any good films to watch?   
**13:11 Dan:** How are you feeling? :)  
 **13:13 Dan:** Fancy grabbing a bite to eat when I arrive tomorrow? You can show me the best place to eat. It’ll be just like the old times :)  <3

Sebastian couldn’t help the slow smile that tugged at his lips. He wasn’t used to someone caring so much. With nimble fingers, he typed out a reply.

16:45 Seb: Slept through most of it, woops! Thanks for everything last night, really appreciate it :)

It was only seconds until he felt the phone buzz in his hand.

16:46 Dan: Anytime Seb, I’ll always be here for you :)

Sebastian felt warmth spread through his chest as he settled back into his seat, scrolling through the screen before him to find a decent movie to fill the last few hours on the plane.

\----  
Sebastian removed the sunglasses from his face, no longer obscuring the purplish bruising from the world. Over night it had darkened in shade, standing out prominently against his pale skin. He found sudden interest in the flooring before him, staring intently at a section slightly darker than the rest as he felt eyes staring at him.

“Sebastian…” Maurizio said hesitantly, outstretching his arm until it rested firmly against Seb’s shoulder, “What happened to your eye?” Despite the neutral expression on his face, his voice was laced with concern.

“It was nothing.” Sebastian answered unconvincingly. He gave a forced chuckle before continuing, “Left the cupboard door open, you know what I’m like.” It was a poor excuse, he’d never been particularly clumsy before but thankfully Maurizio nodded.

“So nothing to worry about then?” He asked, not sounding entirely convinced.

“Nothing.”

“Right, in that case I need you to visit Dr. Roberts and make sure there’s no permanent damage to your eye and that you’ll be alright to race on Sunday.” Maurizio instructed, giving Sebastian a gentle push in the direction of their medic. 

Seb nodded and turned, slipped the glasses back up his nose. He didn’t want the press or anyone capturing a photograph of his bruised eye. He made his way to the medical centre and sat on the cool metal of the table as the doctor pressed against the sensitive skin of his eye. He was deemed fit to race, told that the swelling would reduce significantly over the next couple of days if he continued to apply ice regularly. That was something at least. He wasn’t going to let Lewis take away the only thing that truly made him happy: racing. He was going to continue like nothing had happened, he wasn’t going to give up now.

After sitting through various team meetings and discussing the changes in the car, Sebastian felt exhausted. He dragged his feet as he headed through the hotel lobby, thrusting his key card into his hotel room. It took a couple of attempts, his body so tired he couldn’t line it up correctly. But eventually, he stumbled through the door and collapsed onto the bed. It was huge. The mattress was soft beneath his body, cushioning his tired muscles. But it felt too big. Seb was used to a warm body beside him, the touch of supple skin, the comfort of someone else’s arms around him. The bed felt empty, cold. He knew it was wrong but Sebastian missed Lewis beside him. Sebastian picked up his phone, his finger hovering over the name. He couldn’t do it, couldn’t put himself through it all again. He threw the phone at the wall, watching as it smashed into a series of tiny pieces that fell to the floor. At least way he wouldn’t be stupid enough to try. He pushed the palms of his hands to his eyes as the tears fell onto his cheeks.


	5. Warmth

The next morning, Sebastian was pleased to get back into the routine of a race weekend. Even if things weren’t quite the same...

Sebastian woke early from a restless sleep, his mind preoccupied with other issues. As much as he’d wanted nothing more than to slip into a deep slumber, he just couldn’t switch his mind off and had been subjected to hours of tossing and turning.

Sebastian sighed in relief as his tired body stepped beneath the steady stream of the shower. The water was running hot, pounding against his body until it left reddened marks against his pale skin. It was soothing, comforting. He pushed all thoughts from his head, finding himself lost in the sensation of the water. Seb tilted his head back, letting the water dampen his hair until it was left sticking flat against his forehead. He then moved to the shampoo bottle beside him, complementary of the hotel, lathering the bubbles in his hand before spreading them over his hair. He watched, fascinated, as the bubbles disappeared beneath the water, running together before travelling down the drain. After a few moments more of just standing, lost in the water, Sebastian finally stepped out into the cold bathroom. He dried himself and dressed in his usual Ferrari polo shirt and grey shorts, expecting the weather to be hot. Just as he was about to slip the sunglasses over his nose, there was a knock at the door.

Apprehensively, Sebastian pulled the door open. It was still early, who would be knocking this time? 

Seb was surprised to see the wide grin of his favourite Australian standing on the other side, 

“Surprise!” Dan called, pushing past Seb and into his room, “You didn’t answer my texts, thought I’d come find you as soon as I’d got here.” He explained, spotting Seb’s confused expression.

Sebastian nodded, gesturing towards the corner where his phone still lay, shattered into pieces, “Had a bit of an accident.” He said, sheepishly, his eyes dropping the cream-coloured carpet.

Dan frowned, glancing between the broken phone and Sebastian’s redden cheeks, “Did... he try to call?” He asked softly, not wanting to upset Seb by approaching the topic. 

Sebastian took a deep breath, steadying himself, “I wanted to call him Dan… I missed him…” He took his bottom lip between his teeth, biting hard against the sensitive skin as he desperately tried not to let the tears spill over his eyelashes. He dropped his gaze to the floor, unable to look directly at Dan, an overwhelming feeling of shame spreading throughout him.

Dan let out a gentle sigh as he stepped forwards, gathering the smaller man in his arms. He wrapped himself tightly around Sebastian, both arms spreading across his back. Seb, grateful for the action, slid his arms around Dan’s waist and nestled his head in the crook of his neck. He just couldn’t hold it anymore. It was such a comforting gesture that Sebastian let himself go. Huge, ugly sobs escaped from his parted lips as he cried away the worry and fear from the previous evening. He felt ashamed of himself for missing Lewis - how could he miss such a horrible person? He felt embarrassed with himself for crying - why wasn’t he stronger than this? He felt guilty for pulling Dan into this horrible mess without a choice - why had Dan been his first port of call? That had been something bothering Sebastian for a while now, out of everyone in his phone book, everyone on the grid, all of his family, why had it been Dan? There was just something about the Australian that comforted him, soothed his aching heart. He was beyond grateful for all of his compassion and care. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to get through the weekend without his smiling friend. 

“‘M sorry Dan…” He mumbled, his face still pressed into Dan’s neck, breathing his sweet scent.

Dan lifted his hand, brushing through Sebastian’s wild hair in what he hoped was a soothing motion, “Hey Seb... “ He murmured softly, “There’s nothing to be sorry about. It’s only natural that you’d miss him.”  
Sebastian nodded, his soft curls tickling the underside of Dan’s chin. It sounded alright when Dan said it., “I loved him Dan…”. Seb sounded broken and Dan could only squeeze the smaller man a little tighter, resting his head against Sebastian’s.

They stayed like that for a while, long after Sebastian’s sobs had subsided. 

Eventually, Dan pulled away and peered down at Seb, “Fancy getting some breakfast? I’m starving mate!” A small smile rested on his lips, nothing like his trademark grin. 

Sebastian nodded, stepping away from Dan and towards the bathroom. Seb splashed cold water against his face, feeling slightly more refreshed at the sensation. He knew he looked a mess. But he didn’t care anymore. He slipped his sunglasses back over his eyes, covering the swollen skin - the last thing he needed was for the press to memorialise his pain and upset into a photograph for the world to see. He walked back into the bedroom, managing a weak smile at Dan. 

Together, they headed into the real world, Seb could no longer hide away in his room. They walked into the hospitality room and ate breakfast together.

\------  
The rest of the day was busy. Both men parted after breakfast, heading to their respective teams to begin the discussions prior to the race weekend. Sebastian busied himself, throwing his thoughts about everything that had happened aside as he replaced them instead with information and data about the car. They knew this weekend was everything. The team were relying on a good result, especially after the podium issues the week before. He couldn’t be dealing with the thoughts of another man.

At early evening, Dan had appeared at Sebastian’s hotel door, knocking against the solid wood much like he had only hours before. The door opened and Seb’s smile was genuine as he stepped back to allow Dan to enter. He had only come to check on Sebastian, to see how he was. But he ending up staying all evening. They settled on the bed, a silly film on in the background as they ordered room service. They talked late into the night, about everything and nothing all at once. After trying to stifle a yawn behind his palm, only for Dan to raise his eyebrow in concern, Sebastian requested Dan stay the night. He couldn’t do it again, not by himself. He didn’t want to wake to an empty bed big enough for two. He just didn’t want to wake alone.

Dan happily obliged, slipping his jeans and hoodie from his body and discarding them carelessly to the floor. He hesitated momentarily until Seb lifted the corner of the duvet and gently patted the mattress beside him. Dan smiled and climbed into the warmth of the bed, lying his head next to Sebastian’s.

Seb moved closer, resting his head against Dan’s clothed chest. He could feel the warmth radiating from Dan’s body, feel the taut muscles, hear the beating of Dan’s chest beneath his ear. He didn’t know if it was normal, if it was even acceptable. All he knew was that it just felt right...


	6. Anger

Sebastian took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. He curled his hands inwards, balling them into a fist. His fingernails dug uncomfortably into the palm of his hands, leaving a red crescent against his pale skin. But he didn’t care. His knuckles discoloured to a pale white. It hurt but it was the only way he could stop himself, stop himself from turning around and walking across the paddock. To Him. He could feel the moisture in his mouth disappear, his tongue sticking horribly to the roof of his mouth. The bitter scent of lemon lingered in the air, sharp and sickening to Sebastian’s nostrils. It once provided him with comfort, love, meaning. Now, it just left a horrible taste in his mouth and an anger bubbling inside of him. He had just walked past Seb, a smug smile on his face. There was no recognition behind his cold stare, no remorse or guilt. Nothing. Seb swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked back the tears.. 

He wasn’t sure if he could do this. He was expected to put a smile on his face and act as though nothing had happened for the entire weekend. But to all the people around him, nothing had happened. They had no idea. No idea about what he had lost, the pain he had been through. They were clueless to his world. They knew about the racing, nothing more,

Sebastian nearly jumped, a gentle hand against his arm pulling him back to reality. He turned, suddenly aware of his surroundings. He was in the press paddock, interviewers crowding around himself and the drivers. His mouth was settled into a thin line, his brow furrowed behind his sunglasses. He was expecting to find himself face-to-face with a reporter, a camera shoved into his eyeline. But thankfully, it was just a look of concern worn by a curly haired Australian. Seb relaxed into Dan’s touch.

Dan leant forwards, “Hey… Let’s get out of here?” He suggested, his voice barely above a whisper. His warm breath tickled Seb’s ear, sending a shiver down his back. He turned his head slightly, following Dan’s gaze. He was looking at Lewis. Had he really been that obvious? He nodded gratefully.

Dan gently took Sebastian’s arm, his fingers curling lightly around Seb’s skin, his touch warming. He led Seb away from the manic media and towards the Red Bull motor home. It was so familiar to Seb, he knew he could walk through the connecting rooms with his eyes closed. The only difference now was the Australian flag and the number 3 proudly presented upon his old door. It was strange but it looked so natural sitting against the wood. There were a few questioning glances from engineers and mechanics but Sebastian ignored them all, focusing only on Dan’s comforting touch. 

Once seated on the edge of the bed, Dan turned to look at Sebastian, “You alright?” He asked, his voice laced with concern and worry.

Strangely, Sebastian was alright. Since leaving the press paddock behind, he hadn’t once thought about Lewis and his past. There was something about Dan’s presence that left him living in the moment, he was happy and carefree with the Australian beside him. He leant forwards, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist, pulling him into a hug,

“I am now, thanks…” He murmured into Dan’s warm body, the anger and upset having long disappeared...


	7. Victory

Sebastian hadn’t meant for it to happen. It had been a moment of madness, fuelled by the adrenaline running through his system. But that didn’t mean it was a mistake, didn’t mean he regretted it. 

\----   
The race was nearly over. Just one more corner. Behind him, he had Lewis. Ahead, no-one. He was pushing from the front, trying desperately to maintain his lead over the rest of the cars. His tyres were suffering from serious wear but it didn’t matter now, he had nearly done it. There was no way he was going to let Lewis win this time. His foot was pushed to the floor as he hurtled along the finish straight, the checkered flag waving. 

“Well done Seb, P1, fantastic drive mate!” The words were muffled, drowned out by the cheers of the surrounding crowd, by his own heart beating in his ears. It had been close. But Sebastian had done it. For months, Seb had longed for this moment, to be able to stand atop the podium once more. Ferrari had been struggling, finding themselves lucky to be scoring points let alone podium positions. But Seb had done it, he had won! The corners of his lips lifted upwards, pulling them into a beaming grin, the first for a long time. He could feel excitement bubbling up inside of him as he let out an ecstatic cheer. He carried on around the track, his car slowing in speed as he tried to pick up the marbles to cool down his tyres. He did another lap, waving happily to the crowds before pulling into the parc ferme, in front of the number 1.

Sebastian pulled himself from the inside of his car, glad to feel the cool breeze against his warm body. Through the visor on his helmet, he could see the beaming faces of men dressed in red, their hands moving together in a thrilled applause. As he glanced behind him, he looked at the slightly hunched shoulders and frown on Lewis’ face, the expression of disappointment. Sebastian felt smug. Despite everything Lewis had put him through, Seb had come out on top! He removed his helmet, placing it on his now unoccupied seat. 

Seb looked to his left and was pleased to spot the familiar Red Bull pulling up beside him. As Dan stepped out his car and took off his own helmet, Sebastian lunged forwards, wrapping his arms tightly around the taller man. He nestled his face into Dan’s shoulder, breathing the soft, sweet scent he had quickly grown to love. Warm hands splayed over the small of his back, holding him tightly as Dan chuckled, the sound melodic to Seb’s ears. He pulled back slightly, standing on his tiptoes so that he was level with Dan’s face. He looked into the warmth of Dan’s eyes, lost momentarily in the chocolate brown before he leant forwards, placing his lips gently against Dan’s. Dan’s touch was soft beneath his skin. He felt Dan’s fingers run through his hair, twisting and twirling the sweat dampened strands. It was comforting, relaxing and Seb let his eyes flutter closed.

They were lost in each other, moving in unison for a while. Sebastian’s eyes widened in surprise as he remembered his surroundings. He was suddenly aware of the cameras pointed towards them, memorialising the moment on film. There were hundreds of people staring at them, thousands more watching from home. There was no secrecy in the world of television, any action caught by many. But with Dan’s arms wrapped around his waist, he didn’t care. Dan managed to make anything better. Sebastian hadn’t meant for it to happen. It had been a moment of madness, fuelled by the adrenaline running through his system. But that didn’t mean it was a mistake, didn’t mean he regretted it. He smiled shyly up at Dan.

Dan rested his hands against Sebastian’s cheeks, cupping his face. His thumb gently smoothed across Seb’s cheek as he tilted his head towards Sebastian, “You alright?” He asked softly, his voice only loud enough for Sebastian to hear. Seb nodded. “Congratulations…”

Sebastian’s smile grew, “Thank you.” He murmured, leaning his head back against Dan’s. He drowned out the fans and cameras, losing himself in the moment. Right here, right now, it was only the two of them...


	8. Questions

Perched on the plush cushions of the waiting room sofa, Sebastian turned his body to face Dan. He could feel Dan’s leg resting against his own, the warmth spreading pleasantly through his skin. Dan’s hand was still splayed across the small of his back, his thumb rubbing comforting circles. They were waiting to be called onto the podium, spending the short amount of time to talk. Their heads were bowed low, speaking quietly to the other to ensure the cameras didn’t pick up on their conversation.

“You sure you’re alright?” Dan whispered, the concern evident in his voice as he nodded towards the third person in the room.

Seb took a moment to follow Dan’s gaze, spotting the way Lewis was glaring at the couple. He wasn’t going to give Lewis anymore of his time or attention. That would be reserved for someone else. With Dan by his side, he really was alright. Today, he had won in more ways than one. He nodded, leaning forwards to place a gentle kiss to Dan’s cheek, the soft stubble tickling his skin, “I’m absolutely perfect.” He answered honestly.

The corners of Dan’s lips turned upwards in a smile, “I’m glad Seb, you deserved to win.” He couldn’t believe just a couple of days before he had been holding Sebastian’s shaking body as the tears streamed down his face. He had really changed. And for the better. He couldn’t deny the chemistry they’d shared during their time at Red Bull together, the conversation had always come easy with laughing and teasing. Dan couldn’t help but wonder if it could have always been like this, whether he could have saved poor Seb all the pain and heartbreak. But it was too late. That was in the past. All they could do now was focus on the future. And that meant standing on the podium to collect their trophies. As Dan’s name was called, he rose, giving Sebastian’s shoulder a gentle squeeze, “See you in a minute.” He murmured softly.

\--------------------  
Sebastian tried to concentrate. He tried to still his movements as the German national anthem began to play. But he couldn’t help the slow smile that spread over his lips or the way his eyes stayed fixed on Dan. Everytime he tried to look away, he was drawn back to the wild curls and happy grin. They were two things he knew he would grow to love. Someone approached Seb and he shook their hand, not really paying attention to who they were. He was handed a trophy, the metal cool beneath his fingers as he lifted it above his head, the crowds cheering wildly. But that still wasn’t what he wanted. 

Seb placed the trophy carefully on the floor, picking up instead a bottle of rosewater. He shook it before covering the opening with his thumb, watching with glee as it coated the Australian beside him in sticky liquid. It clung to his hair, droplets shining in the sunlight and Sebastian let a little chuckle at Dan’s mock-offended face. It wasn’t long before he was suddenly drenched in rosewater, Dan’s grin replaced by a mischievous smirk. It turned into a battle of liquid. 

Once the bottles had emptied, Sebastian took a small step towards Dan before putting the rosewater down on the ground. Lost in the chocolate brown, he looped his hands behind Dan’s neck, his fingers connecting together. Suddenly, it felt as though there was no-one else in the world, no fans or media, no cameras or phones. It was just Sebastian and Dan. Dan dipped his head and pressed a small kiss to Seb’s lips before pulling away, resting their foreheads together,

“I’m so proud of you Sebby…” He murmured softly, his voice only loud enough for Sebastian to hear. He lifted a hand, resting it gently against Seb’s cheek as his thumb smoothed over the soft skin, “So fucking proud…”

Seb smiled, leaning into Dan’s touch, “Thank you…” He whispered before pushing forwards and recapturing Dan’s lips in a kiss.

They were lost in each other’s touch, only pulling apart when an awkward cough echoed around the podium. Sebastian turned, his eyes widening in surprise as a warm, red blush spread over his cheeks. He had forgotten they weren’t alone. Before him, was Lewis looking incredibly uncomfortable. Dan’s hand rested against the small of Seb’s back, a gentle, comforting reminder that he was there. 

“They’re starting the interviews in a minute…” Lewis mumbled, unable to look Sebastian directly in the eye. As soon as the words had left his mouth, he turned and sat on the second place step, finding sudden interest in his trophy as he picked it up and began examining the metal.

Seb turned back to face Dan, “Woops, forgot about the interviews.” He laughed slightly, “Wonder what they’re gonna think about us.”

“Don’t worry about it Seb, everything’ll be fine.” Dan answered confidently.

\------

“Well done today Sebastian, a fantastic race and an even more interesting finish don’t you think?” The interviewer asked teasingly. Sebastian felt his fingers curl at his side, trying to quell the annoyance growing, how dare they begin by asking that.

“Well.” Sebastian began, pausing to take a deep breath, “It certainly was a surprise finishing in first place, I hadn’t expected such a result when I arrived.”

“Me neither. But more importantly, I definitely hadn’t been expecting to see you and Ricciardo together. Has it been going on long between you two?”

Seb turned to look at Dan, blue meeting brown. He gave Sebastian a small nod of the head and a comforting smile, one so unlike the usual grin plastered across his face. This smile was small, personal, it meant something to Seb, gave him a bout of confidence. He laughed slightly, “Uhh not really, it’s actually a pretty new thing. But I’m glad it happened.”

The interviewer nodded before turning to his right to face Lewis, “Lewis, had you been aware of anything between your two fellow drivers?”

Sebastian wished he could laugh, wished he could grab his phone and take a picture. Lewis’ face was a sight. He looked annoyed and angry, his mouth set in a thin frown, a glare behind his eyes, “No. No I wasn’t aware.” He spat out before looking away, hoping the interviewer wouldn’t ask anything else on the issue. Sebastian could only take solace in the fact that camera crews and fans would have snapped the moment on film and he would be able to replay the way Lewis’ face had fallen.

There were a few more questions before the drivers were allowed to leave. As they walked off the podium, Dan slung his arm around Seb’s shoulders, pulling the German towards him. They were sticky, damp with sweat and rosewater but neither man cared. Seb nuzzled his head against Dan’s shoulder, his blonde hair tickling Dan’s chin. They walked into the waiting room in silence, conversation not needed. But as soon as they were alone, Dan turned to Sebastian and asked, “Do you fancy coming back to the hotel with me?”

Sebastian smiled, the corners of his lips turning upright slowly, “Best question I’ve heard all day.” He joked before standing on his tiptoes and pressing a small kiss to Dan’s lips...


	9. Close

Unable to hold himself upright anymore, Sebastian felt his arms give way and his body fall forwards. Calloused fingers slipped around his waist, holding him steady as a soft chuckle filled the room. From this position, Seb could feel Dan’s chest rising and falling erratically beneath him as the Australian desperately tried to replace the oxygen in his lungs. Dan’s lips were swollen red, his eyes closed. His long eyelashes fluttered gently against his high cheekbones as he smiled, his trademark grin plastered across his face. Seb settled himself against Dan’s shoulder, resting his head as he let his own eyes close, suddenly feeling an overwhelming urge to fall asleep. He was comfortable, content. This was the happiest he’d been in a long time. 

After a moment, Sebastian felt long fingers moved to his hair, gently brushing away the sweat dampened strands that clung to his forehead. He opened his eyes, blinking slowly as he peered up at Dan,

“Hey…” He murmured quietly.

“Hey yourself.” Dan smiled down at Sebastian, a small laugh escaping from his parted lips, “That was just - wow…” He said breathlessly, moving his hand to rest against the slender curvature of Seb’s waist, holding it tight.

“Yeah… Wow…” Seb echoed happily. It might have been the alcohol drunk during the race celebrations or the adrenaline from his victory that had led to these series of events, but Sebastian didn’t regret any of it, not even for a second. He lifted his head and brushed his lips against Dan’s, “Thank you.” He whispered.

Dan raised his eyebrow, “For what? I should be the one thanking you.” He replied, chuckling.

Seb lifted himself on his elbow as he looked over at Dan, “I know this all happened quite quickly but I haven’t felt so happy in such a long time. Sometimes you just know when it’s right, y’know?”   
Dan nodded, running his finger down Seb’s spine, “I know exactly what you mean mate. I can’t believe it took us so long to realise.”

Seb smiled, leaning forwards until his mouth brushed against Dan’s ear , “Well I’m sure we can make up for lost time…” His warm breath tickled Dan’s skin, sending a shiver down his spine as his hand on Seb’s back tightened, pulling him closer.

“Oh don’t worry… That can be arranged…” He caught Sebastian’s mouth in a kiss, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth as he sought entry. 

\-----

The next morning, neither Sebastian or Dan were in a hurry to wake early. They had slept through the night, a mess of sweaty, tangled limbs. Dan had draped his arm around Seb’s waist and held him tight through the night, not wanting to let go. Their bodies slotted together perfectly, Dan’s chest pressed close to Seb’s back, it was as though they had always been made for each other. When Sebastian finally awoke, he stretched his back and let a satisfied sigh escape from his parted lips as he moved his tired muscles. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking for a moment until the world came into focus. Above him, he could see Dan’s eyes were open and were peering down at him,

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Dan teased, the Australian accent stirring something deep in Sebastian. The events of the previous evening came flooding back to him and he buried his head against Dan’s chest, hiding his face as a warm blush spread over his cheeks, 

“What time is it?” He asked, the words slightly muffled by Dan’s body.

Dan chuckled softly, “Nearly 9 sweetheart.”

Seb smiled at the affectionate term and lifted his head so that blue could meet brown, “Perfect.” He answered, not just talking about the time. He leant forwards and brushed his lips against Dan’s, meeting them in a sleepy kiss.

“But our flight does leave at 12 so we should probably get up soon Seb.” Dan answered, he really didn’t want to leave the warmth of the bed but he knew they had too soon.

Once showered and dressed in their respective team kit, the two men headed out of the hotel. Dan slung his arm around Seb’s shoulder, pulling him close as Sebastian slipped his hand to rest against Dan’s waist. They had been already been caught on public, what was the point in hiding? They made their way into the hospitality centre, seeking some much needed breakfast before they headed for the airport and their long flight home. Dan picked up a simple bowl of cereal while Seb chose a pot of yoghurt and a strong black coffee before they both headed to sit at one of the tables. They spotted Max slouching in a chair, a scowl residing on his face. Dan pulled up the chair next to his younger team-mate, Seb dipping his hand to rest against Dan’s knee as he sat down too.

“Alright Maxy?” Dan asked, grinning at the way Max’s eyes narrowed in response to the nickname he so hated.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Max queried, genuine hurt in his voice, “I thought we were supposed to be friends!” He exclaimed, looking between Sebastian and Dan as he awaited an answer.

“Mate…” Dan began, reaching out to place his hand gently against Max’s arm, “Believe me, we only knew ourselves yesterday. This - “ Dan gestured towards Seb “This is pretty knew.”

At his words, Max’s frown lifted, “Really?”

“Yeah mate, otherwise you’d have been the first to know I’m sure.”

The corners of Max’s mouth lifted upright into a genuine smile, “Cheers. I guess I should say congratulations to you both then.”

“Cheers mate, means a lot.” Dan answered, matching Max’s smile. The three of them continued with their breakfast, making polite conversation as they ate: talking about the race and Brazil, what they were going to be doing over the next few weeks and how they were looking forward already to racing again. Before long, it was time for Seb and Dan to relocate back to their hotel rooms and collect their luggage. 

As they stood waiting for the lift in the hotel lobby, Seb placed a hand against Dan’s arm and stilled him. “I’m being silly. I know it’s only for a few weeks and then we’ll be back on the track but I’m going to miss you.” He murmured quietly, not wanting Dan to laugh at him. He knew what they had between them was new but he’d really enjoyed spending so much time with Dan over the last week.

Dan smiled softly, reaching out and pulling Seb towards him and into a hug, “Hey… There’s nothing silly about it, I’m going to miss you too.” He brushed his lips against Seb’s forehead. “I know!” He announced excitedly after a few moments, “Why don’t you come stay with me?!” He asked, nearly bouncing on the spot in his excitement. 

Sebastian’s smile grew, nearly matching the size of Dan’s grin, “You sure?” He asked, not wanting to intrude.

“Of course! It’ll be great fun! We can watch telly, play some games, it’ll be just like a sleepover!” He babbled, actually rocking on his feet now.

“Just like a sleepover?” Sebastian asked amusedly, as much fun as it sounded, it wasn’t quite what he had in mind.

“Well I’m not sure there’ll be much ‘sleep’ involved.” Dan teased, winking at Sebastian. He offered Sebastian his hand as the lift doors finally opened and the couple stepped inside. Sebastian was truly excited for the following couple of weeks, he had been dreading going home to his empty house filled with memories of Lewis. But now, he could avoid thinking about it all for a little while longer and truly enjoy himself with Dan...


End file.
